


Between Christmas Lights

by postmortemdesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Dom/sub, Foreplay, M/M, Murder, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, dom!hannibal, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortemdesign/pseuds/postmortemdesign
Summary: Hannibal and Will murdered a human to provide the meat for christmas eve.But... They got distracted between christmas lights and the victim's blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [HannigramHolidayExchange](http://hannigramholidayexchange.tumblr.com/) (2016) gift for [Eridanie](http://eridanie.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful christmas darling.
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr: [Postmortemdesign](http://postmortemdesign.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Commission info](http://postmortemdesign.tumblr.com/post/154117356287/info-contact-me-sending-an-email-at)


End file.
